


Running Late

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, haru is a tease, prompt, rin is stressed, rinharu - Freeform, stupid swimmer boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: Why is it so difficult to get Haru out of bed?!
(having a hard time with the summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of my bedtime stories series that are written for a very special friend of mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute little mess of a fic!

“ _SHIT! We are going to be late Haru! Wake the fuck up_!” Rin exclaimed as he shot up out of bed, flinging the covers off of the both of them.

The cold air made shivers run over Haru’s naked body and he reached out to grab them back when Rin jumped out of the bed and started to throw cloths on. Once they were pulled back up over his head, a perfect warm cocoon for one, he muttered, “ _don’t wanna_.”

“ _HARUKA!_ ” Rin NEVER used Haru’s full name unless it was incredibly important, or in a particularly nasty argument (thankfully those rarely happened.) “ _We PROMISED Sasabe we would be there for the opening of the opening of the new pool, come on! Get your ass out of bed!”_

Rin was starting to get more and more frustrated as he pulled on the tight black jeans, the ones that Haru favored for how they fit Rin’s ass and rode JUST right at the crest of his hips. At this point Haru was peeking at the frantic redhead from his warm nest in the bed. A smile was tugging at his lips as he listened to the other man cuss and growl about him not getting out of bed.

“ _HARU, I swear to GOD, if you don’t get up I am withholding sex for a month!_ ” Rin threatened.

“ _MMmhmmm….and how did that go for your last time, Rinrin?”_ Blue eyes danced with mirth as he brought up the last time Rin tried to withhold sex from him. It was over, of course, Haru refused to make him steak when it was clearly steak night. Rin, being the physical person he is, as well as an incredibly sexual being, only lasted about three days before he gave in and pinned his boyfriend to the couch.

That was some of the best sex Haru had experienced in a LONG time from his lover. It had started so sweetly, so innocently on the couch. Haru was engrossed in a drawing as Rin read some magazine, trying to control his raging libido. Every now and then the redhead would peek over the top of his reading material with his cheeks dusted pink and teeth biting at his lower lip.

Finally he couldn’t hold back any more and put his magazine down on the table to crawl across the cushion. Haru smirked behind his sketch book as Rin crawled in to his lap and plucked the book from his hands. His hands snaked up Haru’s shirt, brushing fingers over his abdomen and brushing finger tips over his lover’s nipples, tweaking them softly. This elicited a soft moan as Haru arched his back in to the touch.

Rin followed it up with a deeply passionate kiss that stole Haru’s breath when their lips mashed together. Tongues danced and fought for dominance as electricity rolled through the both of them causing their skin to tingle and heart beats to increase. Rin seated himself in Haruka’s lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as the other brought his hands to the small of his lovers back, gently tracing the bumps of his spine.

“ _GOD DAMN IT HARUKA!_ ” Rin yelled, which was followed by a FWUMP of a throw pillow landing on his head. “ _OI, OI RIN!_ ” Haru yelled out and hid his face from view with the small pillow, trying to keep Rin from seeing the dusting of pink on his cheek bones. The flash back had caused some other issues to...arise… so to speak.

“ _Rin,_ ” He murmured softy, “ _Come here, I’m cold_.”

The other man stopped dead in his tracks as he pulled a shirt over his head and glared fiery red eyes at his boyfriend. He was a total loss for words and stepped closer to the bed.

The sneaky little bastard reached out from the blankets and pulled the redhead back in to the covers and flipped him over so he was on his back. Pressing his body against a fully clothed Rin sent shivers down his spine as he sat on Rin’s lower legs, admiring the fully dressed man under him. Intense blue eyes stared up at him under a veil of dark lashes that framed his eyes. Snaking his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, he couldn’t help but let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Rin started to squirm, growling, “ _We don’t have time for this damn it!”_ He recognized that look in his lover’s eyes, and as bad as he wanted it, he would not duck out of a commitment he made, even for mind blowing sex from an insatiable Haru.

Haru’s muscles rolled and danced under his taut flesh as he started to move up Rin’s body, hands moving under the hem of the shirt he was wearing. He loved how Rin’s breath quickened and muscles of his abdomen quivered with his touch; the man under him was obviously having an internal struggle as Haru’s lips began to brush soft kisses to his stomach the redhead let out a little, shaky moan as hands sought out and wove into the ebony tresses of Haru’s hair.

Hands moved further up his lover’s torso to seek out the hardening little buds of Rin’s nipples, tweaking the little kernels between finger tips. A tender moan escaped the redhead’s throat as he rolled his hips in to Haru’s, the tight pants already becoming a bit uncomfortable as his very naked boyfriend teased him.

_“Hmmm…Haru….we need...t..to go…_ ” Rin stuttered pathetically, trying his best to not let this get much closer to the point of no return.

Haru was done with the talking and took a breath stealing kiss from his aroused boyfriend. He rolled his hips in to Rin’s thigh, moaning in to the kiss as their lips parted, tongues dancing in the warmth of their mouths as heated pants were exchanged. He could feel himself growing harder against the fabric of Rin’s jeans as the languid kiss continued, their faces slotted perfectly together.

Air, air was important, even as Rin sighed through his nose, he knew he needed to stop this, like now. His hands had moved to Haru’s back and was unable to control them as he traced sinewy muscle of the lithe swimmer.

Pulling his lips from his lovers, he groaned softly, not wanting it to end, but they had to leave. Haru needed to get dressed, even as much as Rin wanted him to stay naked and be naked with him. “ _Haru, please, we need to go soon…_ ”

With a little smirk on his lips he leaned started to pepper little kisses and nips to Rin’s jaw line, leading towards the supple flesh of his earlobe. With a little bite to the piece of flesh he whispered softly, voice dripping with need to be touched.

“ _Rin, the opening is tomorrow.”_ He sat back up and looked in to the lust blown eyes of his lover before once more bringing his lips against Rin’s. This time he ghosted them over the redheads, whispering with warm breath, “ _and you are also wearing my shirt, I want it off_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So..The prompt she gave me was "You are wearing my shirt."
> 
> Kudo's, comments, and all that fun stuff is greatly appreciated, especially because it strokes my ego! lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
